


Light a Fire

by Pretzle05



Series: If I Could Tell Him [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I'm Bad At Summaries, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, i can't think of what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzle05/pseuds/Pretzle05
Summary: After all that Zuko and Y/N had gone through to be together, they're finally living in happy relationship-bliss. But now it might be time to take things to the next level.Otherwise known as shameless Zuko smut.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Series: If I Could Tell Him [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865815
Comments: 25
Kudos: 196





	Light a Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, here's that smut add-on I mentioned! Sorry I suck so bad at summaries. This title is also based on a song, "Light a Fire" by Mick Flannery. It really doesn't have anything to do with this story other than it's a really good, smooth song about sex, and the title involves fire and, y'know, Zuko? Firebending? Yeah. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Also Zuko 1000000% has a hair pulling kink, don't at me.

Dating the Fire Lord was an… experience, to say the least. What with Y/N still being one of the palaces servants, they decided at the very beginning of their courtship that it would be best to keep it a secret—neither party wanted to deal with all the noise and political issues that would arise if their relationship were to come to light. And while it could be annoying and frustrating to have to act the part of the loyal, dutiful, impartial maid and nothing more in public, the sensitive, secretive nature of their romance made it a little… thrilling.

She would never admit it, but the stolen kisses and late-night rendezvous to his chambers excited Y/N to no end. It was like she was living two fantasies in one—being with the (presumably) unattainable love of her life and having a forbidden, whirlwind romance. And while, of course, she would prefer to be able to be open about their relationship—publicly claim him as her own so she wouldn’t have to listen to noblewomen gossip about when he would get married or see their daughters fawn over him in hopes of attracting his attention—there was a silver lining to it.

They couldn’t go on normal dates, not without disguises and even then it was still a risky move, so they found other, smaller things to do together. Late night talks, sitting by the turtleduck pond, eating breakfast together, even firebending training sometimes became a pseudo-date (usually because one or both of them became distracted by the other’s state of undress and couldn’t keep their hands to themselves). When they did go on “real” dates, however, they always went to go visit the only other soul on the planet who knew about their relationship: Iroh.

Y/N didn’t fault Zuko for wanting his uncle to know. He was practically a father to him, and the biggest source of support in his life. This was a big deal—especially because Zuko hadn’t dated anybody since he was seventeen—and he thought that Iroh deserved to know. Y/N had agreed whole-heartedly. She considered the man a friend, and she trusted him fully. So whenever the couple felt the need to go out, they always went to the Jasmine Dragon either before it opened or after it closed. They didn’t have to hide their affection around him. Though Y/N had quickly found out that Zuko wasn’t really much one for PDA, but he always had a hand on her somewhere or an arm around her waist.

Today was a special sort of day, that being that they got to go to the Jasmine Dragon _and_ have a little mini-date at the palace. Which really just meant Y/N was going to come over to his room in the evening and they’d talk and maybe cuddle a bit, which was still perfect in her book. She knocked on his door three times, her not-so secret sketchbook in hand (you know, just in case inspiration struck her). She didn’t wait for a response before opening the door and stepping inside. He was seated at his desk, hunched over a huge stack of paperwork. He raised his head when he heard the door open, smiling when he saw who it was. “Y/N,” he breathed. Even thought they’d been dating for quite some time now, he still looked at her like she was a sunset—with an awe and adoration that just didn’t seem to let him look away. It made her blush.

He stood and crossed the room to her, cupping her face and pulling her into a long, adoring kiss. He pulled away with a bright grin, and Y/N was pretty sure she had a similar expression. “Hi,” he said.

She giggled. “Hi yourself. What’re you working on over there?” She frowned. “You told me you were supposed to have a slow day today, that’s why we were able to go to the teashop this morning. If I had known you were busy I would’ve dropped by another time.”

“No, no, it’s not much, Just a bit of paperwork. If you want to sit tight for a minute or two I’ll be done right away.”

“Okay.” She had no problems waiting for him to finish, but hopefully he actually would be done in just a little bit. He had a nasty habit of understating how much work he _actually_ had to get done. So she plopped down on the luxurious red sheets of his bed, tugging both her legs up in a crisscross position, and waited.

And waited. And waited. And waited. And still, he was over there hunched over those papers. She was a bit frustrated, but it wasn’t like this was anything new. She took a moment to examine him. He really was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His long hair was out of its topknot, falling loosely over his shoulders and in his face. She found it adorably endearing how he kept fiddling with it to keep it out of his face, bringing a smile to her lips. His piercing eyes were darting quickly across the pages as he read, completely focused. The positioning of the desk from where she sat on the bed made it so she was looking at him in profile view. She had thought it before and she’d think it again: _damn,_ he cut a good silhouette. Her fingers suddenly itched with a familiar urge, and well, she _had_ brought her sketchbook for a reason, no?

So she settled in and cracked it open to an empty page, glancing up at him to make sure he wasn’t looking at her. Nope, still engrossed in his work. She got started on sketching out that lovely, focused silhouette she admired so much. Long, sweeping strokes for his hair, sharp, rigid ones for his jaw, chin, and nose. The slight crease in his brow that she longed to smooth out with her thumb. She hoped she could capture the light fire in his eyes, even when he was doing something like this.

“What are you drawing?” He looked up from his papers to glance at her, a playful smirk on his lips.

She had to resist the urge to snap the sketchbook shut. _‘You’re dating; it’s not weird now.’_ Her face warmed a bit though, still. “Oh, nothing, just… you.” A soft smile graced her lips as she looked off to the side.

His cheeks reddened a bit, but he smiled too. He got up and sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and tugging her close to him. “I’m sorry. I’ve been ignoring you this whole time you’ve been here. I should be done for now, though.”

“No, no, don’t apologize. I get it, you’re a busy guy. Besides—” She flashed him a wink. “You make a great model.”

He flushed a bit darker, and he rubbed the back of his neck with a slightly sheepish grin. “R-really? Um, thank you.” He paused for a moment, as if uncertain about what he wanted to say. “I could, uh… pose for you. I-if you want.”

She flushed as well as she pushed back all the inappropriate images that flooded her brain at his proposition. _‘No, he didn’t mean it like **that,** you pervert.’ _But she really couldn’t help the way her thoughts ran wild. He was a _very_ attractive man, after all, and it wasn’t as if she hadn’t thought of him in that way before. But she needed to get ahold of herself because this was _not_ the time and that was _not_ what he meant. However, it _would_ be a pleasant opportunity to draw him exactly how she wanted to. He did offer, after all. “Actually, I think that might be kind of nice. You don’t mine?” She smiled up at him shyly.

He seemed a little surprised that she actually accepted his offer, but he agreed. “No, not at all. So, uh… what would you like me to do?”

 _‘Oh, so many things.’_ No! Stop that! They might have been dating, but that was no excuse for such depraved thoughts! Spirits, what was with her today? She didn’t let her mental battle show, however. “Why don’t you… go sit up against the headboard? It’s kind of hard to see anything more than just the side of your face when you’re sitting at your desk.”

“Okay.” He did as she asked. “So, what else?”

She hummed thoughtfully, thinking of how exactly she wanted him to look. She wasn’t used to being able to _pose_ her subjects. It was quite exciting, actually. “How about you… prop your foot up on your other leg? And lean back a bit. Just look relaxed. Oh, and, uh… smile please?” She blushed. “I… I like drawing you smiling.”

He chuckled lightly and adjusted himself according to her instructions. “With you here, that shouldn’t be too hard.” He pinned her with a lovely, soft look, a gentle smile on his lips and an even gentler warmth in his eyes. Spirits, it took her breath away. No matter how long they’d been together, she still found it hard to believe sometimes that he loved her _just that much._

“Just, uh… one more thing.” She moved over to him and held his chin in her fingers, turning his face slightly so she had more of a three-quarters view (which would be both more aesthetically pleasing and make it a little bit easier for her to breathe, what with him not looking directly at her like that). She took a small step back and examined him thoughtfully. He shifted a little under her critical gaze. She hummed, a picture of exactly how she wanted this to look forming in her head. “Okay, one _more_ thing.” She leaned over to adjust the collar of his shirt, exposing his collarbones and a little peek of his chest. She looked up at him with uncertainty. “Um… is this okay? Sorry, it’s just—it’s what looks good.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” he said. But she heard his breath hitch slightly as her fingertips grazed his skin. He swallowed thickly.

She tried to ignore the look in his eyes, instead taking a few steps back and flipping to a new page in her sketchbook and beginning to draw the lovely scene she had just created. She was a little flustered by the pose and the little peep of creamy, golden skin visible on his chest, but mostly she felt a lot of pressure. He actually _knew_ she was drawing him for once—he’d probably want to see it when she was done. Spirits, she hoped she did a good job. Despite her repositioning the direction of his face, she could still feel his eyes burning into her, watching her. She could feel a few beads of sweat begin to form on the back of her neck.

“Hey, are you okay?” She glanced up from her sketchbook to meet his concerned gaze. “You seem tense. I thought drawing relaxed you.”

“I-it does, usually…” She trailed off, her eyes darting off to the side. She could feel the blush creeping up her neck.

“Then what’s the matter? I’m sorry, am I fidgeting too much? I’m afraid I’m not too used to model work.” He chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, no, no, you’re fine…! It’s just that…” She bit her lip. “Well, I mean, I guess I just feel a little… pressured, is all.”

His brow furrowed. “Pressured? Why?”

“W-well, it’s just that… I take it you’ll want to see it once it’s done? I’m, uh, not used to showing people my drawings, and it, uh, makes me a little nervous.”

He gave her a smile. “Don’t worry about it. Sure, I might want to see how it turns out, but if it makes you too uncomfortable, you don’t have to show me. I just thought that this might be a nice thing to do together.” His grin became teasing. “Especially since you seem to love drawing me so much.”

She flushed, but she did feel a bit more reassured. “Really? You’re sure you’re okay with not seeing it?”

“Positive. “It’s not like I don’t see my reflection every single day in the mirror, I’ll be fine.”

She smiled. “Thank you, sweetheart. I really appreciate it.” Without the pressure to show him her finished work, all the tension left her body, and she felt like she was much more likely to enjoy this opportunity. However, in all his concern, Zuko had gotten completely out of his pose. She placed her hands on her hips with a little pout. “But now you’re all out of position! Honestly, I feel bad for the royal painter if you moved this much with him.”

He grinned back playfully. “Hey, I told you I was a bad model.”

“Apparently…” She couldn’t help but grin back. She sauntered back over to where he sat on the bed to readjust him again, but she tripped over her feet on the way there (curse you uncomfortable maid shoes!), causing her to let out a little yelp and sending her sprawling out on top of him.

He groaned under her weight. “Spirits, Y/N, are you okay?” His hands had found their way to her hips to catch her fall, his warm breath fanning across her face.

She shivered as she felt the deep rumble of his voice in his chest, only the thin layers of his robe and her uniform separating their skin. Spirits, he was _so close._ She could practically count his eyelashes if she wanted to. Her mind flashed back to all those lewd, inappropriate thoughts she’d had earlier when he first offered to pose for her, her breathing deepening and her eyes darting down to his lips. _Oh,_ how she wanted to kiss him. Her face flushed and she swallowed dryly, her voice coming out as a raspy croak. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just, uh… tripped…” She knew she should’ve probably gotten off of him then, but she found herself getting distracted staring at his lips again. And by the fact that she had instinctively grabbed his exposed forearms to brace herself when she fell, feeling the hard, strong muscle underneath her hands. _Fuck,_ she was acting like a horny teenager. But she couldn’t seem to bring herself to move off of him.

His pupils dilated, his breath hitching. He made no move to nudge her off of him either. Instead, he slowly brought one hand up to hold the back of her neck. His tongue poked out to wet his lips, and Y/N wanted to groan at the delicious, inviting sight. “Princess,” he breathed, sending another shiver down her spine. “C-can I…?”

She nodded enthusiastically, not trusting her words, and then he surged up to press his lips against hers. She sighed into it, her eyes sliding shut as she buried her fingers in his hair and swung her leg over him so she was straddling his hips. He groaned low in his throat as her fingernails raked against his scalp. He must’ve felt a bit bolder than usual, because he left a feisty little nip on her bottom lip, swiping his tongue against it afterwards to soothe the slight sting. She gasped, and he took the opportunity to access the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She moaned, feeling lightheaded and dizzy as she tasted the remnants of jasmine tea on his tongue.

He’d always been a, amazing kisser, but _damn_ this was something else. His hands gripped her and crushed her body to his with fervor as he licked and stroked and sucked at her tongue. She could do nothing but melt into him, her arms hanging loosely around his shoulders. She let out more moans and sighs into his lips as he continued to massage the inside of her mouth with his tongue _just right._ She whimpered as he finally pulled away, leaving her flushed and panting and craving _so much more._

Once she caught her breath, she managed to ask. “What… what was _that_ about?”

His eyes widened in fear. “Shit, was that too much? It was, wasn’t it? I’m sorry, I’m stupid, I shouldn’t have done that I mean you tripped it’s not like you were asking to make out or anything, I’m sorry.”

“No!” she exclaimed a bit too desperately. She flushed darker, lowering her voice a tad. “No, no, don’t apologize. That was _amazing._ I just, uh, wasn’t expecting it.” She let out a nervous chuckle, her eyes darting off to the side. “And, well, I mean, if I had known making out was on the table, I wouldn’t have been drawing in the first place.”

His cheeks flushed a light, pretty pink, before a sly smirk grew on his lips. His voice lowered to a smooth, buttery cadence as he tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. “Is that so?”

She shivered at his seductive tone, a pool of warmth beginning to grow in her stomach. “Y-yes.”

And then he was back on her again, his warm hands finding their way back down to her waist. She whined as his skilled tongue picked back up where it left off, making all the blood in her body rush to her head. Life returned to her limp arms as she buried her hands in his hair again, gripping it and tugging him closer. She must’ve tugged a little too hard, because he groaned. “Oh sorry, did that hurt?” She pulled away slightly to look at him with concerned eyes.

He swallowed, his pupils blown wide and his face a bit red. He cleared his throat, but his voice still sounded low and raspy as he said, “No, no. That was… really good, actually. Could, um… could you do it again?”

She flushed darkly, but she nodded. “Y-yeah, I, uh, I can do that.” Spirits, he wanted her to _pull his hair._ She could _definitely_ do that, but she didn’t know if she’d be able to handle it if he kept making noises like that. Or kept looking at her like that. It made her feel… hungry. It made her want him _desperately,_ a warm pool of arousal settling in her stomach. But she needed to keep ahold of herself. She had never even _kissed_ anybody before Zuko; she’d most certainly never had _sex_ before! She’d have no clue what she was doing! And how would she even bring it up, anyway? She couldn’t just be like, ‘hey can we fuck?’ mid-makeout?! Could she? Honestly, she had no idea, but that seemed kind of awkward to her. And besides! She didn’t even know if he wanted that with her!

She managed to pull herself out of her thoughts enough to do as he asked, tugging his hair back gently. She couldn’t help but lean forward and place a soft kiss to his jaw as he sighed. “L-like that?”

At some point, his hands had crept under her shirt just a little bit, his thumbs rubbing little circles into the skin of her hips and sending electric shocks down her spine. “L-little bit harder, please.”

She swallowed, trying to ignore the spike of heat his words sent through her. She didn’t want to hurt him, but, well, he was asking for it, so it probably wouldn’t be painful for him. Still, having never done this before, she was cautious. She pulled a bit more, her grip a little stronger as she managed to tug his head back a little.

He groaned lowly, his eyes closing and his breath quickening. Spirits, it was a lovely sight. “A-almost. Just… just a little more, please.”

“I-I don’t know… I don’t want to hurt you,” she confessed. Her eyes darted off to the side. “I-I mean, it’s not like I’ve ever done anything like this before. H-how do I know if it’s too much?”

He chuckled lightly, shaking his head (though it was a bit awkward with her fingers still knotted in his hair). “Princess—” She shivered at the pet name. “I promise you won’t hurt me. I’ll tell you if it’s too much, it’s okay.”

His eyes were so genuine and his voice so kind and understanding that she felt her resignation melting away. She gave him a small smile. “O-okay. If you say so.” She pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, feeling him smile against her. This time, when she pulled his hair it was rough and forceful and it tipped his head all the way back and he let out a loud, wanton moan that made her whole body flush with arousal.

 _“Oooohhh fuck,_ yes that, that’s _perfect.”_ His voice rumbled low in his throat as his adam’s apple bobbed, completely exposed. She had to fight the urge to lean down and nip at it, even more heat washing through her at his words. He leaned his head back up and kissed her hard on the mouth, his blunt nails digging pleasantly into her plush hips. She groaned at his forcefulness, finding it _incredible_ hot, He started to trail long, hot kisses down her jaw and neck. She whimpered pitifully as he suckled lightly on the side of her neck, tilting her head back instinctively to bare more of her soft skin to him.

He continued to move lower, his tongue poking out every now and then to lap at her skin. His kisses became longer, hotter, more fervent as he moved on. She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut as her fingers clawed at his scalp, holding him close to her. He groaned and bit down gently on the junction of her neck and shoulder. She cried out, impulsively grinding her hips down onto his in a desperate search for some much-needed friction against her aching clit. She gasped, her eyes flying open at the hard bulge she felt underneath her. Oh spirits, it felt _heavenly,_ but her shock caused her to spring back despite her body’s protests and the shaky, breathless moan he let out.

She sat back on her knees and stared at him with wide eyes. His face was lit up beet red, his eyes just as wide, his chest heaving. He groaned and covered his face with his hand. “Fuck, I am _so sorry._ I just—I didn’t—It was never my intention to—” He sighed and hung his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get carried away like that. It’s just…” His eyes darted to the side and he bit his lip. “I’ve been…………………. thinking about you lately. A lot. And I guess I just got a little excited. I’m really sorry. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable. You, uh… you can leave if you want to; I understand.”

Her heart broke for him a little. He sounded so regretful and defeated, and he seemed to be bracing himself for her anger, as though he deserved to be yelled at. She may have been surprised, but that didn’t mean she was _displeased. ‘Maybe I don’t need to hold back as much as I thought.’_ Her core throbbed at the thought. She was quick to dissuade his fears. “No, no, no, don’t be sorry! I’m not mad, I promise.” She looked away, warmth rising to her face. “If anything, I-I mean…” She swallowed, forcing herself to meet his eyes again. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot too.”

His eyes widened. “R-really? Does that mean you would want to—Sorry, that’s, uh, probably too much right now, right?” He cut himself off mid-sentence, but she still knew what he was going to say.

Her face flushed darker. “N-no—That’s—I, um—I _do_ want to…! Like, um, a lot.” She chuckled nervously. “B-but I can’t promise it’ll be good or anything b-because I’ve, uh, never done this before.” Her voice grew small as she went on, her gaze turning down to stare at her hands fidgeting in her lap.

He looked a bit stunned for a moment. But his expression soon morphed into a soft, understanding smile. He brought his warm, rough hand up to cup her face, his thumb lovingly stroking her cheek. “If you really want to, then I’d be happy to help you figure it out.”

She looked up at him shyly. “H-have you ever done this before?”

He flushed. “Once. A _very_ long time ago.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “So I guess we’re in the same boat for the most part. But if you want this, then I’ll gladly help walk you through it the best I can.” He took her hand in his free one and brought it up to his face to press a sweet kiss against her knuckles.

Her heart melted at the gesture, and while she may have still been nervous, she felt a lot of her insecurity fade away. She loved him, and he loved her, and she wanted this with him, and he was going to help her. She smiled. “I do. Thank you. So, um… what should I do first?”

He returned her smile. “Why don’t you lie down? It’ll, um, be easier to show you.” She did as he asked, switching places with him so that she was laying on her back underneath him as he climbed on top of her, his hands framing either side of her head and his legs straddling her hips. The position alone sent another hot flash of excitement through her—she felt so vulnerable like this, completely at his mercy. He sat up for a moment, his gaze off to the side. “So, um, since this is your first time, do you, uh, want me to light some candles or something…? For, um, mood lighting…?”

She couldn’t help but giggle. It was nice to see that she wasn’t the only nervous one here. “No, no, I’m good. I think we have plenty of _‘mood lighting’_ already.” She was, of course, referring to the sconces mounted up on the walls, casting the room in a perpetual, tantalizing, orange glow. She couldn’t stop herself from teasing him a little bit. “What, did _you_ have candles?”

He flushed. “N-no, I dunno, I just thought it might be romantic...? I mean, she wasn’t really into that kind of stuff, but I know you are and I want you to enjoy yourself but I’m, uh, not very good at that sort of thing and so that was all I could think of and it was kind of a stupid suggestion anyway, just forget that I said that.”

She smiled up at him and reached out to cup his cheek, running her thumb along the edge of his scar. He sighed happily and nuzzled his face into her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm. “It’s okay,” she said. “I don’t need mood lighting or romantic gestures to enjoy myself. All I need is you.”

He blinked before looking away, almost hiding his face in his hands. “Oh spirits, I’m supposed to be the one helping you through this and here you are reassuring me. That was really corny, by the way.”

She shrugged. “Maybe. But it’s true.” Her gaze softened. “And you said it yourself—you only have a little more experience than me. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with helping each other.”

He smiled gently, that warm, adoring look she loved in his eyes. “Yeah. That sounds nice.” He leaned down and placed a long, sweet kiss on her lips. He pulled away just enough to whisper, “I love you.” He picked up where they left off earlier, trailing open-mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck, pausing every once and a while to suck lightly or lap at her skin or leave a little nibble. She sighed and whimpered at the feeling of his lips and tongue and teeth, her hands finding their way back into his hair. He pulled her collar down so he could nip at her collarbones, causing her to let out a quiet moan. He fiddled with the ties holding her top together, glancing up at her for permission. “May I?”

She nodded, her mouth feeling a little too dry for words. She felt a spark of nerves shoot through her as he untied her top and tossed it off to the side, exposing her stomach. She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself, protective and self-conscious.

He frowned and shook his head. He gently took hold of her arms, pulling them away from herself. He caressed her hip, running his hands up and down her sides, making her shiver. “You don’t need to hide from me. You’re beautiful.” And he said it so genuinely and with such love in his eyes that she actually believed him. He looked at her like she was a goddess—a holy, precious idol meant to be worshipped and adored and held with the upmost reverence. It made her flush, but it also warmed her heart, making her feel a lot less nervous.

He continued moving down her body to kiss the tops of her breasts peeking out from under her chest wrappings. She squirmed a little, anticipation poling in her abdomen. He looked up at her for permission again, and again she nodded. He propped himself up on one arm, snaking the other behind her to fiddle with the tie to her chest wrappings. His eyebrows furrowed in a way that she found adorable as he grew frustrated, obviously struggling with the tricky bit of fabric. She resisted the urge to giggle, not wanting to upset him. She pressed a hand to his chest, urging him to sit up for a moment. “Let me.” She leaned up and reached behind herself, easily undoing the wrappings and freeing her breasts, tossing the garment somewhere off to the side.

He stared at her with wide, awed eyes, though whether it was at the sight of her bare chest of the ease with which she undid her wrappings, she couldn’t tell. Either way, he leaned her back down and continued leaving kisses on her breasts. “You are so gorgeous, Princess, absolutely stunning.”

She smiled, her cheeks warm and her breathing heavy. “Y-you’re not too bad yourse—” Her words devolved into a high-pitched squeal as he wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking gently. His hand came up to massage her other breast, kneading it and rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She whined and moaned, the sensation sending electric shocks straight down to he drenched core.

He released her with a soft, wet _pop_ and chuckled darkly. “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.”

“No, no, _spirits,_ it’s fine just… just _keep doing that.”_ She sounded breathy and needy, even to her own ears. But she couldn’t bring herself to care, not with how _obscenely_ good that felt.

His eyes widened a little at her tone, but it was gone quickly, replaced by an almost wicked grin. “Yes, ma’am.” She didn’t have to tell him twice as he continued his ministrations, enveloping her nipple in his warm, wet mouth. She whined, tossing her head back. She jolted at a particularly rough suck, letting out a lough, keening moan. He left one more little kitten lick before switching his attention to her other breast, now tweaking her unoccupied nipple with his fingers. She gasped and groaned, squirming on the bed, the cool silk sheets doing little to soothe her feverish skin. Her hands found their way to his hair again, grabbing rough handfuls and tugging his head as close to her chest as she could. He groaned lowly in his throat, the deep rumbles sending _delicious_ vibrations up and down her spine. She shivered.

He finally released her, but not before gently sinking his teeth into the soft meat of her breast, only making her whine and squirm more. He smirked up at her, a dark look in his deep golden eyes. He chuckled again, his voice smooth and buttery. “So you like that, do you?”

Her whole body flushed. He said he’d only done this _once_ before—how was he so effortlessly calm and sexy?! Was he just a natural at this sort of stuff? Or was she just sensitive to him? Honestly, it was probably a little bit of both. She swallowed thickly, her mouth feeling impossibly dry. “Y-yes…”

His smile turned tender as he began to trail kissed down her body. She giggled at the ticklish feeling of his lips against her soft, sensitive, belly, squirming a little. His eyes glowed with happiness as he looked up at her laughing face. “I love you, Y/N, everything about you. You’re so beautiful, just lovely. I love you so much.”

She blushed under his praise, feeling a little lightheaded. “I-I love you too, Z-Zuko.” She whined as he left a gentle little love bit on her stomach just bellow her navel, relishing in the feeling of his teeth against her skin. He began to fiddle with the ties on her skirt, looking up at her for permission. She shook her head and sat up. A concerned look flashed across his face and he opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak, she explained, her eyes darting off to the side shyly. “B-before you do that, d-don’t you think this is a little unfair? I mean, here I am half-naked and you’re still fully clothed.”

He blinked, but a slow smile grew on his face soon after. He chuckled. “I see. Now that I think about it, that _is_ a little unfair, isn’t it.” His voice dropped dangerously low, his eyes lidded. “So, would you like to undress me? Or do you want to watch?”

She didn’t think she could blush any darker, but with that question and his seductive tone she _definitely_ was. _‘Oh spirits this man is going to be the death of me.’_ Her tongue poked out instinctively to wet her dry lips, and she didn’t miss the way his pupils dilated at the action. “C-can I…?” She wasn’t nearly as bold with her words as he was being, but she tugged at this shirt to hopefully get the message across.

He nodded. “Of course.”

She may have been nervous, but she couldn’t deny that she was also excite as she eagerly ripped open his shirt (perhaps a bit _too_ eagerly, as she caught sight of a button flying off into the dark abyss of anywhere that wasn’t this bed, with him). “S-sorry,” she said, sliding the shirt off of his shoulders and tossing it off along with the button. She practically groaned at the delicious sight of his strong, bare chest and his toned arms. _Spirits,_ she loved his muscles—she just wanted to grip his biceps and run her tongue down his abs and feel his body pressed up against her bare skin as he rutted into her. Spirits, she was so wet. She could feel herself clenching in anticipation. _‘Goodbye panties. Good think I didn’t wear my favorites today.’_

He blushed, his eyes wide. “Oh, um, no worries. I mean, my tailor might be kinda mad at me, but he’ll deal with it.” He chuckled nervously and cleared his throat. “But, um, somebody’s certainly eager.”

She nodded vigorously. “Y-yes, I, uh… I’ve wanted this for a long time.” She tugged on his pants and he lifted his hips so she could slide them off of him, leaving him in just his smallclothes, a large, hard bulge _very_ visible between his legs. She swallowed thickly at the sight, the heat in her stomach becoming almost scorching.

His breath caught, his pupils blown so wide only a think ring of gold was still visible. He leaned her back down onto the sheets and left a searing kiss on her mouth. “How long?” he breathed, continuing his trail of kisses down her body, hotter and more insistent that before.

“W-what?” Between the kisses and the way his hot hands were slipping her skirt down her legs, she didn’t catch what he said.

“I _said—_ ” He punctuated his words with a hard squeeze to her calf. “How long have you wanted me?” He snapped the waistband of her panties, making her whine.

She wiggled her hips up as he slid her underwear off, exposing her glistening core to his hungry gaze. She squirmed as he looked deep into her eyes intensely, waiting for her answer. She fidgeted, the heat in her face only matched by the heat in her cunt, practically throbbing with need. “A… a _long_ time.”

“How long?” he repeated, his rough hands crawling up her thighs and leaving trails of fire in their wake. His voice softened a tad. “I need to know, Princess. I want to know how long you’ve thought about me doing this to you.” His face had been slowly lowering down between her legs, and he swiped his tongue against her inner thigh, painfully close to where she needed him.

She moaned and bit her lip, turning her face away. “S-since I was… thirteen,” she gasped out as he left more burning kisses and licks on her thighs.

He groaned, sounding positively _wrecked._ “Fuck, that long, Princess? Though I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised—not with how wet you are for me.” His hot breath was right up against her now, making her whimper. “Can I taste you?”

“Spirits yes, _please,”_ she practically begged. She _needed_ friction against her clit _now_ or she thought she might die.

He needed not other prompting, licking a long stripe along her slit, coaxing a loud, broken moan out of her. His hands gripped her hips, keeping her in place as he lapped at her gently. She writhed against the sheets, harsh whines and pants falling out of her mouth against her will. Her fingers tangled in his hair again, tugging at his sensitive scalp and coaxing a moan out of him that sent _maddening_ vibrations tingling all along her nerves. _“Fuck,_ Princess, you taste so good,” he groaned. She shuddered as his lips wrapped around her throbbing clit, sucking lightly, a stuttering wanton sound leaving her. “Does that feel good?” he sighed breathlessly.

“Yes, _yes, **fuck**_ baby, you feel _so good.”_ She gripped his hair tighter, making another one of those beautiful sounds tumble out of his mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to handle the unbearable pleasure as the coil in her stomach wound itself tight. In a brief moment of clarity, she remembered how much he enjoyed her dirty confession, so she twisted her fingers in his hair tighter and made another one, her voice shaky against the onslaught of wonderful sensations. “W-when I was younger, s-sometimes I would… t-touch myself when I thought about you.”

She squealed as he plunged his tongue inside of her, a positively _whorish_ moan rumbling in his chest as he stroked and massaged her inner walls, much as he had done to her mouth earlier. He sucked and licked at her furiously, her words serving only to spur him on. He detached himself from her for just a second. “Do you still do it?”

She flushed. She had really tried to nip the habit in the bud as she got older, knowing how _obscenely_ inappropriate it was to get off thinking about her charge. But that didn’t mean she didn’t have a moment of weakness now and then. How many times had she fantasized about this exact scenario? His strong hands on her hips, his face buried in her dripping cunt as he brought her to climax again and again? She shuddered just thinking about how filthy it was. But he had been a boy then, a teenager. And nothing compared to the full-grown _man_ who kneeled before her now, drinking up her juices like he was dying of thirst—like he was lost in a desert and she was a sweet oasis. It was too much for her “I-it’s not proper!” she cried.

He raised his head from between her thighs and pinned her with a dark, intense stare, her juices dripping down his chin. The sight made her quiver, her pupils dilating and her breath quickening. He practically growled, _“What about this situation seems proper to you?”_

He didn’t give her a chance to respond, diving back into her cunt and eating her out with the voracity of a starving man. She let out a moan more akin to a scream, her legs involuntarily wrapping around his head and squeezing him. This only spurred him on more, little groans and grunts of arousal leaving him. He brought two fingers up to take the place of his tongue inside of her as he lapped at her clit, curling and scissoring inside of her with vigor. With one last harsh suck on her clit she came with a stuttering shout, her vision turning white and her ears ringing as her whole body was wracked with such intense pleasure she thought she might pass out.

As she came back down to reality, she realized that Zuko was rubbing soothing circles into her hips and whispering soft words of encouragement between little swipes of his tongue against her trembling core. “You’re doing so good, Princess, you’re so beautiful, you taste so sweet, I love you so much.”

She whimpered at both the oversensitivity and his words, gently pulling her hips away from him and nudging him with her leg to get him to stop. He pulled away and gracelessly wiped her juices off of his mouth and chin with the back of his hand, grinning up at her like he had just won the lottery. He crawled up to he and kissed her deeply, cupping her face. She groaned a little at the taste of herself on his mouth, but she didn’t mind it as she wound her arms around his neck, kissing him deeper. She could feel his hard cock against her thigh as it strained against the confines of his underwear, sending another hot flash of arousal through her.

She pulled away from him, panting. Her fingers creeped down his sides, caressing his muscles and making him shiver. She fiddled with the waistband of his underwear, hearing his breath hitch as her fingers dipped underneath. She bit her lip, looking up at him shyly. “C-can you…” She swallowed, but she forced herself to maintain eye contact as she asked, “Can you put it inside me?”

He sucked in a sharp breath and whispered a hurried, _“Yes,”_ before tugging the last remaining clothing off of him and tossing it aside, fulling exposing himself to her hungry eyes.

She gasped, her eyes wide. Fuck, he was _massive._ Long and thick in all the right ways. A spark of heat shot down to her clenching core as she imagined how he would fill her. But it was also accompanied by a twinge of nerves. I mean, she _was_ a virgin—what if he didn’t fit? Would it hurt? She’d never had something that _huge_ inside of her before. She bit her lip.

He coughed awkwardly, bringing her attention to his red face and making her realize she had just been sitting there staring at his cock for what was probably an uncomfortable amount of time. “Is… is something wrong…? Why are you looking at me like that…?”

She blushed. “O-oh, um, no…! I-it’s just that…” She glanced away, her face burning at her words. “Y-you’re so big… I-I don’t know if it’ll fit…”

His cheeks darkened a bit, but he smiled and climbed back on top of her, pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead. “It’s okay. I’ll be gentle.” He guided himself into position, his tip poking slightly at her entrance and causing another surge of heat to course through her veins. He rested his forehead against hers, looking deeply into her eyes. “Are you sure you still want this? We can stop at any time if you get uncomfortable, or if I start hurting you, or even if you just change your mind and decide you want to stop for any reason, okay?” He brought a hand up to tenderly caress her cheek.

She melted at his sweetness, nuzzling her face into his hand and placing a kiss onto his palm, like how he often did to her. She smiled softly and nodded. “Yes, I’m sure. I want this with you. I love you, Zuko.”

His eyes glowed with a soft, loving warmth. “I love you too.” He pressed another sweet kiss to her lips. “Are you ready? Let me know if I start to hurt you or if you want to stop.”

She nodded, and she let out a long breath as he began to slowly push into her, squeezing her eyes closed. It wasn’t particularly painful of uncomfortable, just new. He hissed through his teeth, his hands floating down to grab at her hips. He moved almost painfully slow, letting her adjust to every last inch of him. She whimpered, clutching his shoulders at the stretch, the heat in her abdomen growing as her walls fluttered around him, pleasure beginning to bloom in her stomach.

He groaned as she clenched around him. “S-sorry, do you need me to stop…?”

“N-no!” she quickly objected. “No, please keep going, th-that feels… good.”

He did as she asked and continued to gradually push into her. She shuddered with a loud, open-mouthed moan as he finally bottomed out. Spirits, she felt _so full._ He reached deep inside of her, deeper than anything she had ever felt before. And it was _so good._ The stretch, the closeness, all of it. She wiggled her hips with a little whine. “P-please move.”

He panted harshly and began to slowly roll his hips into her, sensual and deep. He held her close and kissed her with a groan, and in that moment the world dissolved into only lips and tongues and harsh breaths and whispered _“I love you”_ s and feverish skin against feverish skin and the slow, heavy drag of him inside her. He dropped his head onto her shoulder, whining and groaning into the crook of her neck as he left little love bites that sent electric pulses through her. “You… you’re doing _so well,_ Princess, so good— _fuck.”_ He let out a breathless, broken moan as she clenched, his hips stuttering slightly in their rhythm. “You’re so beautiful, you take my cock so well, so nice and tight around me—” His sentence devolved into a moan as she tugged at his hair again, rutting her hips up against him.

Fuck, it was _too hot too slow too close too deep too passionate too good **too much.**_ It felt like her every last nerve was on fire, and she couldn’t help the whines and moans and sighs that spilled from her mouth, or the random words that fell out with them “I-it feels _s-so gooooooooood—_ F-fuck, I—" She was cut off by a loud, erotic moan as he thrust his hips into her _just right,_ dragging against something inside of her that made her see white. She made a strangled noise as she gasped and yanked at his hair, throwing her head back at the waves of white-hot pleasure wracking her body, forgetting everything other thank his skin on her hers and his cock filling her and _him. “Fuck, **Zuko!”**_

He moaned deeply as her nails scraped against his scalp, panting heavily as he continued rolling his hips into her. _“Yessssss_ say my name again, just like that, Princess, you’re so good for me such a good girl.” He thrust into her a little harder, hitting that _perfect_ spot over and over again.

She practically sobbed with pleasure, screaming his name at the top of her lungs. _“Z-Zuko!_ Please, please I _need_ you I need you _so bad_ baby, _please **more!”**_

He complied, rolling into her with a new force as she wrapped her legs around his hips, holding him close to her and somehow driving him impossibly deeper inside of her. She let out a choked sort of wail at the new angle. _Fuck_ it felt like she was being ripped in half in the best way possible, her walls clenching and fluttering around his thick cock, causing him to let out some more strangled cries of his own. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck she was _so close so close_ that warmth building and building and threatening to spill over. She gasped, “Z-Zuko baby I’m _so close_ just a little more _please!”_

His hand snaked its way between their bodies to rub circles into her clit, making her jolt and scream. He turned his head still tucked into her neck to swipe his tongue along the shell of her ear and whispered, “Cum for me, Princess.”

And then she was gone, her eyes rolling back into her head and her back arching high off the bed for the second time that night as her world dissolved into pure ecstasy.

He let out a loud keening moan before stiffening and pulling out at the last second, splattering cum all over her thighs and stomach. By the time they both came down from their respective highs he had collapsed on top of her, both of their chests heaving. He looked up and gave her a loving smile, caressing her jaw and planting a sweet kiss onto her lips. His voice was raspy from overuse when he spoke. “Let’s get you cleaned up. I’ll be right back.” Then he climbed off of her and ducked into his private bathroom, returning a few seconds later with a wet towel. He knelt down in front of her and gently parted her thighs, cleaning up the mess he’d made there. After she was fully wiped off, he snuggled up under the covers with her, holding her tightly to his strong chest.

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and carded his fingers through her hair, making her sigh happily. “You did so well, Princess, I love you so much. Did you enjoy yourself?”

She hummed and nuzzled her face into his chest, relishing in the warmth radiating off of him. “Yes, that was better than anything I could have ever imagined.” She sat up suddenly, her eyes widening in panic. “Oh spirits, please tell me this room is soundproof. We really do _not_ need those kinds of rumors flying around, neither of us.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Technically, I don’t think it’s a rumor if it’s true. And you _did_ get pretty loud…” She blushed furiously, the panic on her face only growing worse. He eased her fears. “But yes, it is. Even if somebody was standing right outside that door, they wouldn’t have been able to hear a thing.”

She breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thank the spirits.” She lay there with him for a moment longer, drinking in the closeness and the smell of him. As much as she wanted to spend the night wrapped up in his arms, she knew she needed to get going. She sighed reluctantly and started to wiggle out of his hold. “Well, this has been absolutely _wonderful,_ but I need to be getting back to my room. I have work in the morning.”

But before she could squirm out of his grasp, his arms tightened around her. “No, stay. I want you to stay with me tonight.”

She flushed darkly and placed a kiss on his collarbone. “I knew, Zu, I don’t want to go either. But me walking out of your room in the morning is _definitely_ going to stir up some talk.”

He didn’t release her, instead pulling her tighter against him and burying his face in her hair. His voice was heavy with sleep as he said, I don’t care, let them talk. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms. You can sneak out really early in the morning if it bothers you.”

She sighed. She knew she really _should_ say no and avoid the possibility of smearing both of their reputations, but he was being so sweet and loving and affectionate, and the way he was nuzzling his face into her hair made her heart melt. She conceded, wrapping her arms around him in return and closing her eyes. “Okay, fine. But only this once.”

She could feel the way he grinned against the top of her head before placing another chaste peck there. “Thank you, Y/N. I love you.”

She could already feel herself drifting off to sleep, but she was still conscious enough to smile and whisper back, “I love you too, Zuko. More than you’ll ever know.

And she may have been already dreaming or just imagined it, but she thought she heard him chuckle softly and say, “Believe me, I think I have an idea.”


End file.
